Pasado y Futuro
by Miwa Sakura
Summary: Logan recueda su pasado con Victor su hermano y tambien Kayla su amor de su vida.
1. Capitulo 1

Logan estaba el futuro estaban todo Jean,Sccot,Tormeta y Chars con vida todos estaba con vida todos se paro de su cama y salio su bitacion fue al direcion del director vio todos los niños y demas tambien que recodarma el ultimo recuerdo que tenia Logan dice todo a profesor que paso ultimo recuedo es estaba hogado fondo de mar un marillas de metal de su cabesa trebesado su cerebro.

Logan esta toncano su cabesa le dolia un recuerdo como flast de su vida pasada de su pasado de su tiempo recordama su recuerdos estaban regresano a poco a poco sus recuerdos este tiempo del futuro estaban todos con vida.

Chars:Logan que te pasa Logan que tienes.

Logan:Meduele la cabesa no se porque meduele veo una imagenes o recuerdos vida pasada del otro tiempo.

Chasr:Como dices Logan recuerdas o imagenes tu vida pasada del otro tiempo.

Logan:Si nose como explicar profesor todo esto esta pasanome mi cabesa siente que quiere exprotar todo mi mente regresar todo vida redor mi cabeza como una camara rapida no es como una camara lenta pasa rapida todos mi recuerdos.

Chars:Como rapida no lo ves tu otros recuerdo tu otra vida Loga que eras en realida no lo ves verda Loga.

Logan:Si profesor no lo veo esta correto.

Chars:Entieno megor ve rescotar y descansa Logan.

Logan:No profesor tengo dar clases.

Chars:No Logan ve descansar yo les doy tu clase voy decir usted no ciente bien ve descansa en tenido Loga.

Logan:Entiendo profesor voy descansar gracias profesor.

Chars:Descansa Logan.

Logan:Adios despues profesor no vemos.

Chars:Si hasta luego Logan descansa.

Logan salio la oficina de profesor ya iba su habitacon fue rescostar su cama entre sus sueños via rescuerdos todo por partes con cada parte de sus recuerdos de su mente se paro que viera una fantasma su cara estaba pado de sudor lo sentia el sudor luego vio su garras afura se paro su cama fue a baño y marche para contarle al profesor de sueño y salio su a bitacion para contare que paso el profesor esta anteto que decia Logan de sueño.

Chars:Logan estas diciendo tu sueño seguro un recuerdo de pasado tu dices esa mujer se llama Kayla es amor de tu vida y otro un hombre se llama Victor es tu hermano Longa.

Logan:Si profesor no me cuerdo don los consco ellos 2 personas de vida.

Chars:Entiendo Logan no hay nada puedes recordar mañana lo segimos Logan.

Logan:Si profesor.

El dia siguiente no paso nada de recuerdos y sueños de su vida todo noche Logan separa de su cama no soño nada de su pasado fue sayunar con los demas todos los estudiantes y maestro como esta Logan se precuparadon de ayer por Logar no esta bien dia de esta bien completo esta seyunado nada recuerdos no pasaba su menten tampoco tarde y la noche mañana hablo con el profesor las misma rutina nada paso ya hora hablar con profesor ya conto que paso nada recuerdo su pasado.

Chars:Entiendo Logan no tenias ninguna recuerdos ayer esto extraño Logan.

Logan:Si profesor es muy extraño no tenga episodio recuerdos y sueños de mi vida pasada.

Chars:Si tienes todos la razon Logan mamos esperas una semana como esta bien o no tienes otros episidios de tu pasado que dicen Loga.

Logan:Si profesor uste dice no estoy bien una semana bien tenga nada recuerdos paso bien este semana la otra semana pasara de nuevo profesor.

Chars:Si Logan nosamebos que pasara esta semana y la otra Loga entenidi.

Logan:Si profesor.


	2. Capitulo 2

Ya pasaron una semana no paso nada ninguna episodios recuerdos y sueños su pasado se respeto fue seyunar con los demas ya cabo de seyunar marche para lucharme darme para dar primera hora su clase sus estudiantes fueron para su clases de Logan luego unas horas paso dar su clase dio un dorlor de cabesa a Loga todo se precuparon los gritos de Logan es cucharon otros salones todos los profesores y alumnos fueron salon de clase de Logan vieron tenia sus mados garando su cabesa el profesor se serco este Loga.

Chars:Esta bien otra ves Logan otro ataque episodio de sus recuerdos Logan.

Logan:Si profesor otra ves no se porque me dio apenas esto.

Chars:Tranquilo Logan todo va estar bien todo pasara calmate dime que paso Logan.

Logan:Yo recuerdo este Kayla me digo que Skylrke se cuestro su hermana y otros niños fuy rescatarlos ellos y su hermana de Kayla su hermana no cuerdo su nombre bien cleo se llama Emma Kayla se crupo los de mas para rescatar los niños ya limere las selda los niños ya hivos salir ahi vi un con marca esta esperimitanolo ese hombre dige Kayla saliera esa lugar con los niños ella no queria dejame solo nigun mobento su hermana se llemo yo pele ese hombre luego algien megaro la mano ya iva caer una planta de toxicos basio hera Victor no yo muriera luego peleamos eso hombre lo matamos Victor y yo no saparabos quien sulado vi Kayla sagrando medi cuenta un valaso en ella la carge ya imamos de lugar sinti unos malasos 3 mi nuca nose que paso un hombre un amigo no recuerdo quien es la cosia le que no es todo profesor.

Chars:Entiendo Logan recordaste despues de la perdida de moria estos mometos puedes recorda poco rostros la personas que no se Logan.

Logan:2 personas poco borosos sus rostro recuerla ella Kayla buelia como a miel de recuerdo su encias de su piel su aroma que tenia.

Chars:Entiendo no recuerdas sus rostro 2 de ellos viste borrosas y Kayla su encias era como miel Logan.

Logan:Si profesor eso recuerdo damas.

Chars:Entiendo no tesientes bien Loga.

Logan:No estoy bien se precupe no es como anterion mente yo estare bien no se precupe profesor.

Chars:Entiendo ya no te voy amolestarte Logan.

Logan:Gracias profesor.


End file.
